onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabba Jabba no Mi
The Jabba Jabba no Mi is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives the user the power to turn into a Jabberwock. It was eaten by Isaac Wonder, the leader of the crime organization, Wonderland. Appearance The Jabba Jabba no Mi resembles a purple durian fruit, with trailing, vine like protrusions coming from the bottom. The fruit is covered in jagged points, and covered with the traditional swirls, baring a resemblance to writhing gas. The inside is a lighter purple, and less swirled. According to Isaac, the fruit tasted like sour milk, mixed with ashes. Strengths and Weaknesses The most notable strength of the fruit is its ability to give the user the power to turn into a large, dragon-like creature called the Jabberwock or a hybrid of a human and the Jabberwock. The Jabberwock form grants the user increased strength, and to fly; Isaac was shown to be strong enough to break through stone structures with ease. The Jabberwock form also gives the user powerful claws, and a long tail that can both be used in combat. Most notably, the Jabberwock is also able to produce a powerful beam of purple energy, which they can fire from their mouth. The blasts are incredibly strong, capable of causing large explosions with anything they make contact with; a single blast was enough to completely destory a passing pirate ship. The Jabberwock also naturally emits a special kind of hallucenogenic gas, that the user can manipulate. The gas also has the power to inflict certain thoughts and manipulations into a person's mind, if the user has enough fine control. While the Devil Fruit grants the user immense power, a weakness is that the Jabberwock's size can make them an easy target, and while the scales are strong, the underbelly is relatively vulnerable. Aside from those, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Outside of combat, Isaac is able to use the hallucinogenic gas he produces to influence and manipulate others around him. He possess enough fine control over it so that he was able to brainwash Alistair into thinking he was always a girl. He was also able to fly while in his Jabberwock form, and was able to concentrate his transformations to certain parts of his body, and to release his Bright Dark from his mouth without transforming at all. In combat, Isaac is able to use the Jabberwock's form in both short and long range combat. He was demonstrated to strong enough in his Jabberowck form to hold his own against both Luffy and Jinbe for a brief time. Attacks *'Bright Dark': Isacc breathes his energy blasts at his opponent. *'Beating Beat': Beating his wings, Isacc sends his gases at his enemies, inducing the hallucinations. *'Bursting Eye': Isacc fires his energy beams into the air. The beams then rain down around his enemies like lightning. Trivia *The Jabberwock was a creature from Lewis Caroll's nonense poem, Jabberwocky. *While the full transformation resembles a dragon, this is not considered to be a dragon type Devil Fruit. *All of Isaac's attacks are named deliberately absurd. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan